A Heart of Ice
by bluepaperheartslove
Summary: How is it that such a boring girl as Bella Swan was able to captivate the most handsome Edward Cullen? The answer is in her blood...
1. Chapter 1

A horrifying scream filled the air and it seemed to echo for several seconds after passing me. It was a female, probably very young. Several scents mingled in the area and I wavered whether or not to bring down the vampire.

But considering I had nothing better to do I maneuvered myself downwind and followed the scent . A vampire with red hair like flames was bending over a bleeding human girl. Her clothes were ripped and covered in dirt, the vampire dressed in a simple summer dress and heels.

I watched for several minutes before the decision to act suited my mood. The vampire's eyes were coal black and surly her blood lust would overcloud all other senses so she shouldn't hear my heart beat. I have enough experience with their kind to know.

After moving a couple of feet her back was to me and smiling I lightly stepped over twigs and leaves. When I jumped to attack her, is when it finally sensed my presence. When I'm not in werewolf form I'm still incredibly fast and strong, even though I could never compare to a vampires. If I wanted to win a fight against one I had to use the element of surprise.

When I ripped off her head I couldn't help but smile at the shock on her face. She never saw this day coming so quickly. Stupid vampire.

Dropping the head onto the body I pulled out a box of matches. After tossing a couple on the body I walked towards the girl in interest. Was she alive or dead. I wondered.

She whimpered lightly when I touched the side of her cheek. Still alive. Carefully I looked over her wounds and concluded she only had a couple of minutes to live. The vampire was simply playing with the girl, letting all that blood seep into the ground.

Because I didn't want to be a monster like that vampire, I decided to save her life. Biting into my own wrist I let my blood flow into her mouth. Several times I had to reopen my vain but I could see her wounds beginning to heal. Minutes passed and she was more then healthy.

"You might experience some hyphened senses but that should eventually pass as you age." I told her once she woken.

"What did you do to me?" she asked softly looking around in wonder. "Everything is so clear and...vivid."

"I healed you with my blood." Looking over my shoulder to check the burning vampire, I only saw ashes. The rain should wash it away. Satisfied that the evidence was gone I stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried and I heard her struggling to get up. "I don't know where I am!"

"You humans are such a nuisance." I muttered and turned around to offer her some help. "Follow but don't ask questions."

"Thank you for saving me. Even though I don't understand what happened."

"Humans never do. Just forget what you saw and never tell a soul. You'll be safer that way."

"But..."

"Look kid, you don't want to know what's out there. The things I can tell you will make you want to kill yourself."

"Oh."

The town became within in sight and I wouldn't go any further. The shape-shifters wouldn't understand what I was.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"None of your business." I snapped. "You won't ever see me again."

"But you saved me from a monster. I'm Renée." she held out her hand in offering.

"Go." I said. "I'm not the only monster in the woods right now."

Leaving her standing in dirty bloody clothes, I disappeared into the forest and got as far away from this town as I could. Already I could hear another vampire coming after me. Every now and then he would screech in anger and vow vengeance on my head for killing his mate.

* * *

><p><strong>~Authors Note~<strong>

**I previously posted this story on mibba as bluepaperhearts. I transferred the story onto here and deleted it from there.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I've finally caught you." James said, caressing my cheek gently before giving it a hard slap. My entire body was rigid as ice and shaking. "After so many years of running..."

Every day for several weeks as he repeated only those words. Apparently the loss of his beloved has driven him to insanity. But he only had a few more days before the full moon came and I didn't expect him to keep me alive for the next few hours.

He's kept me dehydrated and beaten my body to the point of breaking. I can't move by myself anymore. Among the other things he's done to me, he's forced me to accept that I'm not going to make it. With every hour that passed, I began to wish that every hit would be my last. That after all this time he would finally end it.

After several hours of pure beating he left to feed. Without much effort I checked the chains that were wrapped around my waist and they were very lose. I've lost a massive amount of weight and if I tried I might be able to get free. But I wouldn't get very far before he found me once more.

Resting my head against the ground I closed my eyes and rested.

When I woke up night had fallen and James wasn't huddled in the corner. I was still in the same position before I fell asleep and most of my wounds have actually healed. He's never this careless, I thought lifting myself off the ground. His faded scent confirmed his absence.

A very faint spark of hope lifted inside of me. I might actually be able to escape.

With agonizing slowness I pulled the chains off and crawled to the door. He stupidly forgot to lock it. Dragging my fail body down the steps I fell into muddy dirty. Light rain hit my back, washing away the blood that was layered on my skin.

I located a puddle and gulped huge amounts of water before gagging. Feeling some of my strength return I got onto my knees and sat up, letting the rain clean me. But I wasn't out of the woods yet. James could still return at any moment.

Ignoring the fatigue and pain, I ran in whatever direction that led to safety. I slipped several times and this all seemed like a dream. Am I awake? I really couldn't focus on anything.

My lungs burned and a wave of faintness hit me harder then James ever did. Dropping to the ground black dots swam around me. My breathing was short, painful and didn't satisfy me. Coldness seeped into my body and I wondered if I was dying. Did I push my body too far?

Wading into unconsciousness I felt someone come near me. Tensing up I waited for him to break into a frenzy and kill me.

"Bella is that you?" A melodic voice filled my ears and I realized that it wasn't James. "Bella!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Authors Note~<strong>

**I previously posted this on mibba as bluepaperhearts. I transferred the story onto here and deleted it from there.**


End file.
